brothersinarmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Jacob Campbell
Corporal Jacob Campbell was a member of 2nd Squad. Biography He was originally part of the First Squad. After the defense of Hill 30, he and the rest of the survivors of the First Squad were reorganized under Hartsock's Second Squad. First Squad took heavy casualties in Normandy, which left Privates Campbell and Derrick McConnel, along with Private William Paige, under the command of -until June 14th- acting-Sergeant Joe Hartsock of Second Squad. The day after the Hill 30 engagement, the three remnants of First Squad were drafted into a re-organised Second under an official Sergeant Hartsock. Early Life Campbell was born and raised in a small town of Missouri and had a strict catholic family. He went to his village church every Sunday and preached about God. He had never heard of swear words, but during the war, the other soldiers' habits rubbed off on him, and soon, he was a common user of swear words. Earned In Blood Campbell is first seen in the night of D-Day, working with Lieutenant Colonel Robert Cole to ambush a German chariot convoy. Campbell was later encountered by Red in "Hell's Corner" serving as a messenger for Colonel Johnson, and later transferred to 2nd Squad during the Battle of Hill 30. Shortly after Red's promotion to Sergeant, Campbell permanently stays in Red's fire team. Hell's Highway Campbell plays a minor role and is seen usually with second squad. He is the first person to see Marsh die and he is very saddened of what happened. In the mission "Black Friday", Campbell is wounded in the neck by the mortar shell that wounds Baker and Hartsock and kills Friar, thus preventing him from speaking for the rest of the game. It is unknown as of now if this is permanent. Appearances Brothers in Arms: Earned in Blood * Roses All The Way * Action at St. Martin * Three Patrol Action (does not speak) * Hell`s Corners * Bloody Gulch (does not have scripted lines) * Eviction Notice * Close Quarters * Hedgerow Hell * Run of the Mill (does not have scripted lines) * The All Americans - Part 1 (does not have scripted lines) * The All Americans - Part 2 (does not have scripted lines) Brothers in Arms: Hell`s Highway * Prologue * Operation Market (does not speak) * Five-Oh-Sink * Written in Stone * Reunions * Baptism of Fire * We Happy Fewer * Black Friday (WIA) * Those We Lost (mentioned) * Farewell is Goodbye (does not speak) Gallery Cpl.Campbell.png Campbell2.jpg Campbell 1.jpg EiB 2015-09-13 11-53-36-778.jpg|Campbell after he found Hartsock's squad pinned in the fields. Trivia *Campbell was voiced by Jeffrey Schmidt. *Campbell was the first one to see Marsh die and was devastated by this. *Originally a Corporal in the 1st squad before Red was promoted. *Campbell still has problems with the way Paddock acts, his attitude, and methods even though they've been fighting together for so long. *Campbell is known to be somewhat of an obnxious loud-mouth. The fact that he can no longer speak is an ironic twist. *In the owners manual of the PSP version of the series, it says he is a Private instead of a Corporal. *He uses an M1A1 Carbine in Roses All The Way but then uses the M1 Garand throughout the rest of the series. *Campbell couldn't stand Paige and the two didn't get along throughout the war, and even when Paige died, Campbell didn't seem too upset. ru:Джейкоб_Кэмпбелл Category:1st Squad Category:2nd Squad Category:Characters Category:Earned in Blood Characters Category:Hell's Highway Characters